Gene's Premonition
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: *Finished*-One night Gene wakes up from a nightmare. But is it just a nightmare or a premonition of what is going to happen in the future...Please Read and review!
1. Everyone Needs A Little Chinese Food In ...

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters... Hi everyone! I finally wrote another Outlaw Star fic! So, I hope you like it! Please Review!  
  
Gene's Premonition  
  
Chapter One  
  
She ran.   
  
She ran as fast as she could. But she couldn't outrun him. He was right behind her, gaining more and more speed, and he showed no signs of stopping. Her heart was pounding and her arms pumped wildly at her sides. "Save me," she screamed. "Someone, please!" But no one was around. It was only her and him in the dark, cold alley. Then, as if things couldn't get any worse, the alley ended at a dead-end, with nowhere else to run. She put her back against the cold concrete wall and watched as he walked, slowly towards her. He grinned wickedly as he strolled toward her. She screamed out, her voice echoed through the cold, dark night. He then grabbed her and smashed her head against the wall.  
  
That was when Gene woke up. Beads of sweat poured from his forehead and his heart was racing violently. He couldn't believe what he just saw. It was like he saw the future or something. But the thing is, he never saw the girl or the guy before, but he felt as if he already met them, as if he met them in a past life or something.  
  
He wiped the sweat off from his forehead and slid out of bed. He stumbled into the bathroom and ran the cold water. He splashed the water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red and he had dark circles underneath his eyes from staying up late. His skin was pale, with no color what so ever.   
  
It's been a year since Hilda died, but yet he still missed her. He met her on Sentinel III (sp?). It was nighttime and Jim was working on his computer. And all of the sudden a girl called, asking for Gene. Once he saw her, he fell in love instantly. But their relationship didn't last, because she was killed by the Key Pirates after they found the Outlaw Star. Gene hasn't been in space since.  
  
"Look at yourself," he said, staring at his reflection. He hated what he saw. He wished he could just move on, but it was too hard to let go of his feelings.  
  
"Hey, Gene!" Jim exclaimed, standing outside the bathroom. "Could you maybe hurry up in there?  
  
Gene dried off his face and opened the bathroom door. "It's all yours, kid," he said, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Why did he feel so worried? Why was he so worried about that girl? It's not like it was even real. It could just be a dream, a little dream. But what if it wasn't? What if it really was going to happen, and he's the only one that can stop it from coming true?  
  
"Gene, what's wrong with you today?" Jim asked, eating pancakes. "You're so out of it this morning."  
  
Gene blinked blankly and looked at him. "I'm fine. I guess I just need more sleep, that's all. Don't worry."  
  
Jim shrugged and went back to eating his pancakes. Gene stood up and grabbed his coat.  
  
"I'm going to go out," he said, and walked toward the door. "I'm not sure when I'll be back, so don't wait up for me."  
  
Jim rolled his eyes. "I won't."  
  
Gene waved one last time and headed out the door.   
  
It must've been rush hour, since cars were piled onto the street, in an endless line. Cars beeped as he walked in front of them. But he didn't care, he just kept on walking, as if he didn't hear the horns or the people shouting at him.  
  
He walked down the street and across the bridge. He didn't know where he was going, but he was getting there quickly.  
  
His stomach started to growl, so he stopped at a restaurant on the corner of the main street. He walked inside.   
  
Inside, there were statues of dragons and Buddha's. The tables were low on the floor and Chinese scrolls on the walls. The lighting was dim, but each table had their paper lanterns. The waitresses were wearing kimonos and chopsticks in their hair. Gene thought it was cheesy, but he figured he was too hungry to go anywhere else.  
  
"How many?" the hostess asked. She was wearing a red kimono with little flowers all over it.  
  
"One," he replied flatly.  
  
"Follow me," she said with a flirty smile.  
  
Gene nodded and followed after her. Despite his heart was broken, he still felt attracted to her.  
  
"Here's your table," she said, and placed the menu on the table. "A waitress will be around in a minute."  
  
"Thanks," he said, and sat down.  
  
She left and he watched as she walked away.  
  
He sighed and picked up the menu. Miso soup … egg rolls … wanton soup … lo mien … the list goes on and on. He knew Jim would be mad if he knew how much money hew was going to spend, but he didn't care.  
  
"Hi," a girl said. "I'm Melfina, and I will be your waitress for today."  
  
He looked over the menu and stared. For some reason, he recognized her. He knew that violet hair and her voice. It was like he had already met her before, but that was silly, because he never saw her before in his life.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
He cleared his throat. "I'm being told that a lot lately."   
  
She removed her hand and smiled. "Do you want me to bring you a drink or something?"  
  
He swallowed hard and nodded. "A beer would be fine."   
  
His heart was beating rapidly and his stomach was doing somersaults. Why was he so nervous? It's not like it's the first time he ever talked to a beautiful girl. And it probably won't be the last. He hasn't felt this way in a long time. He was surprised he still had feelings after all this time.  
  
She scribbled his order down and looked at him. "I'll bring it out right away." She walked away, and he was alone, again.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"So, Melfina," one of her fellow waitresses said, with a grin, "who's the hottie?"  
  
Melfina looked at her with a confused expression. "Who are you talking about, Aisha?" She got a beer bottle from the cooler and got ready to take it into Gene.   
  
"You know who I'm talking about," she replied, and pointed to Gene. "Him. The redhead."  
  
She blushed and quickly snapped out of her longing daze. "He's just a customer. Honestly, Aisha, are guys all you ever think about?"  
  
"Of course," she replied, and pushed Melfina into the dinning area. "Go in there and flirt."  
  
Melfina rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "There you go," she said, and placed the bottle on the table.  
  
"Thank you," he said, and gulped some down.  
  
She smiled and then looked at Aisha, who was motioning her to sit down. She shook her. "No," she whispered, forgetting that he could hear her.  
  
"No what?" he asked, looking her over suspiciously.  
  
"Just do it!" Aisha said, causing some customers to look at her oddly. Her face turned red and she went back to watching them.  
  
Melfina sucked in her shyness and sat down at the table. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She looked at him and a dizzy confusion filled her mind. She couldn't resist the feeling. It was like she was free falling into a deep darkness.  
  
"My nanme is Melfina," she said, trying to hide her uneasy smile.  
  
Gene looked at her curiously and then put his bottle down. "I'm Gene. Gene Starwind."  
  
She smiled and the before she could reply back, she saw a familiar guy come out from the dark shadows. It was Harry, her ex-boyfriend. He walked closer to them with anger in his eyes.  
  
Gene noticed Melfina's frightful look. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded and tried to hide her face with her hands, but it didn't help, since he already saw her.  



	2. Ex-Boyfriends Are A Pain

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters... Konnichiwa minna-san! I finally wrote the next chapter! I hope you like the story so far! Please review!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"What's wrong, Melfina?" Gene asked. "Is that guy trouble?"  
  
Melfina didn't answer. She just stared at the candle that was in the center of the table. She wished she could jump inside it and hide from him. But, she couldn't. She couldn't run from something and just forget about it; life isn't that easy.  
  
He reached the table and stared down at her with his piercing eyes. "Hey Melfina," he said. "I've missed you."  
  
She looked at him with disgust. "I told you that I didn't want to see you anymore, Harry," she said, and stood up. "So please leave."  
  
"I just wanted to see you," he replied.  
  
"This is the sixth time this week!" she said, almost screaming. "Don't you get the point?"  
  
Gene watched as they bickered back and forth. Why didn't he stop him? Why didn't he tell him to leave her alone? Why didn't he get up?  
  
"Melfina," Harry said, grabbing her hand. "Please come with me and we can talk about this in private, okay?"  
  
She quickly pulled her hand from his. "Never!" she shouted. "I don't want to go anywhere with you!"  
  
Gene jumped from his seat and fell to the floor. Why didn't he notice it before? He knew he saw Harry and Melfina before, and now he knows where. He saw them in his premonition! Melfina was the girl who was running away from Harry. Why did it take him so long to notice it?  
  
"Gene, are you all right?" Melfina asked.   
  
Harry watched in jealousy as Melfina helped Gene to his feet. "Who is this?" he asked. "Is he the reason why you broke up with me?"  
  
Melfina ignored him and continued to help Gene. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked.   
  
Gene nodded and looked at Harry with piercing eyes. Gene could feel Harry's anger and jealousy filling the room.  
  
"Melfina," Harry said. "We have to talk."  
  
"No, Harry. I don't want to talk to you," she replied.  
  
"C'mon," Harry said, grabbing her arm.   
  
Gene pushed Harry away. "Leave her alone," he said. "She said she didn't want to go with you."  
  
"Fine," Harry said, letting go of her arm. "But I won't give up Melfina's heart that easily!"  
  
"Harry, leave!" Melfina said, and turned her back to him. "I don't love you anymore, I don't even like you. In fact, I can't even stand the sight of you anymore!"  
  
"You don't mean that, Melfina. You're just confused. He's confusing you, can't you see that?" he asked. "But I'll get you to see clearly. I promise."  
  
Harry gave Gene a nasty look, in which Gene returned with an even nastier look. He then stormed out of the restaurant, leaving his anger linger in the air.  
  
Melfina turned to Gene and said, "I'm sorry that you had to see that."  
  
Gene smiled. "It's all right," he said.  
  
He wanted to tell her about the premonition he had, but he couldn't. How could he? He can't say, "Oh, I had this dream and Harry was chasing you down a dark alley and he kills you." He can't say that. That would be like telling someone they only have 2 days to live.  
  
"Gene, I know we just met, but for some reason I trust you, and I wanted to know if you would let me go home with you tonight," she said. "I'll be all alone and I wouldn't feel safe in my apartment."  
  
Gene couldn't say no. He couldn't let her go home alone and get hurt, and let his premonition come true. "All right," he said. "You can stay at my place for the night."  
  
She smiled and quickly took off her apron. "I'll be right back, then we could leave," she said, and went into the kitchen.  
  
Gene sat down on his seat and stared at the candle's flame. The flame licked the air with its warmth and the light glowed iridescent. Why was he so mad all of the sudden? Why did he want to leave and never come back? Maybe he didn't he want to get hurt anymore. Because every time he fell in love, it always ended so abruptly that he didn't even get to say goodbye.   
  
"All right," Melfina said, standing in front of him. "I'm ready to go now."  
  
Gene snapped out of his trance and looked up. That was when he blushed at the tall beauty in front of him. Her hair was resting on her shoulders and she wasn't wearing the elegant kimono anymore. Instead, she had on a navy blue tank top and a khaki skirt.   
  
Gene noticed his longing gaze and quickly looked away. He took a drink of his beer and stood up. "All right, let's go."  
  
The walked out of the little Chinese restaurant and walked down the sidewalk.   
  
Gene noticed Melfina shivering so he took off his cape and rested it on her shoulders. "Here ya go," he said.  
  
Melfina blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Gene."  
  
"No problem," he replied.  
  
They finally got to Gene's place and went inside. It was dark and silent. Jim was probably already sleeping.   
  
Gene got extra blankets and pillows to set up the coach for her. She sat down on it and smiled.  
  
"I really appreciate this, Gene," she said.  
  
He sat down next to her. "Hey, it's my pleasure."  
  
Then, surprisingly, she linked her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Gene," she whispered. "Please stay until I fall asleep."  
  
His cheeks turned bright red and tiny beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He swallowed hard and nodded. "Sure," he said.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Gene."  
  
"Goodnight, Melfina," he said, and fell asleep.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please review! 


	3. Broken Photographs

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters... Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! So, I hope you like it! And please review!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It was morning and the sun shone brightly over the city. The sun's rays reached Gene's living room, making them glow like gold. They lay there, as if they were is sweet bliss. And really, they were.  
  
Jim came out of his room, stretching and then yawned. He walked down the hall and ended up in the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks. His arms fell to his sides and he stared blankly at Gene and the strange girl next to him. Usually he wouldn't think anything of it, but, then, something was different. For some reason, he didn't think it was just another one-night-stand that Gene had every once in a while, Jim felt something different from them.   
  
Jim walked towards the couch and sat on the low table across from the couch. He rolled his eyes and pushed Gene's feet off the side of the table, causing him to wake up.  
  
"Finally," Jim said, and motioned toward the girl next to Gene. "So, who's the girl?"  
  
Gene rubbed his eyes with his free hand and looked at Melfina. She looked like an angel from heaven. He smiled to himself and looked up at Jim. "Melfina."  
  
"And where did you find her?" Jim asked, looking her over. "She's prettier than the other girls you bring over."  
  
"Yeah, well, she's also in danger," he said. "And I'm not sure how I can help her."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jim asked, with a confused look.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking out loud," he said, and slowly got off the couch. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"What about her?" Jim asked.  
  
"She'll be fine," he said, and stumbled to the bathroom. "If she wakes up, give her some breakfast or something, okay?"  
  
Jim rolled his eyes. "All right."   
  
"Thanks, kid," he said, and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.  
  
He turned on the warm water and took off his clothes. He then stepped into the shower. The water ran down his body like a waterfall and splashed onto the floor. He stood there under the gushing water, trying to think of ways to save Melfina.   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Melfina slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She didn't remember. She didn't remember what had happened last night and why she was in a house that wasn't hers. She noticed pictures on the table that was beside the couch and picked them up.   
  
One of the pictures was of a very attractive woman with violet colored hair. The edges of the photograph were ripped off and there was a message on the back of it. It read: "To my favorite outlaw, Gene Starwind. From Hilda." She put the picture back on the table and looked at the other one. It was of a familiar-looking man. He had red hair and he was very handsome. She turned the picture over and read the message. "To Hilda. Love, Gene." That was when she remembered everything. She remembered meeting Gene at the restaurant and him letting her stay at his house. She smiled to herself and placed the picture over the other one.  
  
She looked at her watch and saw that she had to be in work in two hours. So she folded the blankets and placed them back onto the couch. She looked one last time at the room-hoping he would walk in the room-and then left.  
  
She waved down a taxi and hopped inside.   
  
"Where to miss?" the taxi driver asked in a squeaky voice.  
  
"Fifth street, please," she said.  
  
Once they were there, she paid the driver and walked up the stairs and into her apartment. She opened the door and was surprised to see her sister, sitting at the kitchen table.   
  
"Suzuka," Melfina said, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Maybe I should ask you the same thing," she said, and turned to her. "I came to visit you last night, but you weren't here."  
  
Melfina blushed, and sat down at the kitchen table. She couldn't tell her sister about Gene, so she had to lie. "I had to work late."  
  
Suzuka rolled her eyes. "Don't lie, Melfina," she said. "I know that you're lying because your nose twitches when you lie. And anyway, you're not good at it."   
  
"All right," she said, and sipped Suzuka's tea. "I spent the night at a guy's house, but it was for a good reason."  
  
"I'm sure it was," she replied, with a sly grin.  
  
"Forget whatever you're thinking, Suzuka, because it wasn't like that," she said, blushing.   
  
"Then what was the reason?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
It only took Melfina to say one word for Suzuka to be outraged in anger.   
  
"Is he bothering you again, Melfina?" Suzuka asked, grasping onto her wooden sword.   
  
"It's okay," she said. "He won't bother me anymore. Don't worry, I'll be all right."  
  
"I'm going to stay here for a while, just in case he comes here," Suzuka said, and sat down.  
  
"I have to get ready for work," Melfina said, standing up.   
  
"I'm coming with you when you leave, Melfina."  
  
"Okay," she said, rolling her eyes.   
  
Melfina walked to her room and got ready to go to work.  
  
Gene got out of the shower and walked into the living room. He was surprised to see that Melfina wasn't there. He then went into the kitchen, but she wasn't there either.  
  
"Jim," Gene said. "Where's Melfina?"  
  
"Isn't she on the couch?" Jim asked, as he typed on his computer.  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe she left," he replied.  
  
Gene sat down at the table. "Where could have she gone to?"   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review! 


	4. Demanding Propositions

***Diclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters... Unfortunately I don't own Gene Starwind either ... Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! So I hope you like it and please review!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat at the table, playing with the napkin dispenser. It was a slow Monday afternoon, with only a few customers. And she was on her break. "Where is my Mr. Right?" she asked herself, putting the napkins back into the dispenser. "Will I ever find him?" She sighed in a dull way and watched as the customers sipped their tea. Then before she knew it, he walked in. He waved to her and sat down at the table.  
  
"Hey," he said. "I've missed you, Melfina."  
  
She put a fake smile on her face. "Hi Harry," she replied. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in that race today?"  
  
"I wanted to stay here with you, Melfina," he said, and placed his hand on top of hers, but she casually moved her hand away and rested her head on it. "I came here to see if you wanted to go out with me later tonight."  
  
She rolled her eyes and tilted her head to watch the doorway. She wished a load of customers would walk through the entrance, so she would be able to get up and leave him. She didn't have feelings for him anymore. She wanted somebody new. She wanted someone who she would feel safe with and someone that would love her the way that she wanted to be. Maybe he was out there, dreaming of her, too.  
  
"What do you think, Melfina?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged. "I'm not sure," she said.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to build up enough courage. "You can do it, Melfina?" she told herself. She opened her eyes and looked at him blankly. "Harry, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you that you do for me."  
  
He quickly stood up and pounded his fist on the table. "What?!? How can you say that? I love you, Melfina. I would do anything for you."  
  
She backed away and looked at him defensively. "I'm sorry, Harry. I just can't be with you anymore. I don't feel the same way anymore. It's time to move on."  
  
"Fine!" he shouted, knocking his chair over. "Have it your way."  
  
"Listen, you nut, get out of here or you'll be very sorry," Aisha demanded. "Get out!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Melfina," he said, picking up the chair. "I'll leave, but please forgive me."  
  
Melfina stood up and turned her back to him. "Please, just go away."  
  
Harry looked at Melfina and then looked at Aisha, who was giving him a nasty look. He said goodbye and then walked to the door. "I'll make you mine, Melfina. Just you wait," he mumbled to himself, and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gene woke up. Sweat rested on his forehead and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. "Another one? Why?" he asked himself. He sat up and placed his hands over his face. "Why me? Why do I have to protect her?"   
  
He climbed out of bed and walked o the window. He raised the shades and noticed that it was still daylight. Everyone was living their lives peacefully, every one except him. Why did he have to be the only one not to live in peace? "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?"  
  
"Gene," Jim said, standing in the doorway. "Someone's here for you."  
  
Gene turned to him. "Who is it?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "Some girl."  
  
"All right," he said. "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Jim nodded and walked away.  
  
"Who could it be now?" Gene asked as he grabbed a shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head.  
  
He walked down the hall and into the living room. He stopped in his tracks. A tall woman in samurai clothes stood before him. She was very beautiful and looked really familiar. She held a long wooden sword in her hand.  
  
"Are you Gene Starwind?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "What do you want?"  
  
She moved closer to him. "My name is Suzuka," she said. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "What kind of proposition?"   
  
"I was told that you helped my sister last night," she said. "And for that I am very grateful."  
  
"You're Melfina's sister?" he said. "No wonder why you looked so familiar … So, what is this proposition all about?"  
  
"I fear that I can't protect Melfina any longer from her psycho ex-boyfriend, so I want you to protect her instead."  
  
"Why me?" he asked. "There are so many other people out there in the world, so why me? I'm nothing special."  
  
"I was told that you're an excellent fighter in space and on the ground," she replied. "And Melfina trusts you. So you're perfect for the job."  
  
He shook his head. "I'm no longer a fighter, nor am I space outlaw."  
  
"Why not?" Suzuka asked. "Why are you denying the one thing you can do better than anyone else?"  
  
"It's a long story," he replied. "I don't feel like it, okay? I can't protect anyone. I couldn't even protect her, and now she's dead!"  
  
"Who are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
Gene looked away. He never realized how much he missed Hilda and how much he blamed himself for what happened. "I should've been there," he told himself. "I should've been there to save her. Why did I leave her?"   
  
"Gene," she said, "if you're not going to cooperate with me, then I'm going to find someone else."  
  
Did he want to protect her? Did he really want to be somebody's bodyguard? But what if the same thing that happened to Hilda happens to Melfina? Will he be able to protect her? Will he mess up like he did last time?   
  
He didn't want to say yes, but he didn't want to say no either. But for some reason, he nodded his head and said, "Okay, I'll do it."   
  
"Thank you, Gene," she said. "I am forever thankful."  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever," he replied. "Just don't expect me to be with her everywhere."  
  
"Fine," she said, and walked to the door. "Just make sure you keep Harry away from her."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Thank you again, Mr. Starwind," she said, and left.  
  
Gene rolled his eyes and collapsed onto the couch. "What did I get myself into now?"  
  
------  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please review! 


	5. Dark Hallways, Shadowy Figures

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters... Hello everyone! I'm on a roll this week! I'm getting back to writing these chapters! I hope you like it, and please review!   
  
  
Chapter Five   
  
The next day, Gene walked to the restaurant where Melfina worked. He opened the door and was met with the sweet aroma of rice and wax candles. He walked up to the hostess and asked for Melfina.   
  
"I think she's in the back with Aisha," she replied in a flirty way. "Do you want me to get her for you?"   
  
He shook his head. "No. I think I can do it all by myself."   
  
"Oh." He could hear the disappointment in her voice. "All right."   
  
Gene nodded and walked past her. He scanned the dimmed restaurant, but he didn't see her. He continued to walk to the back and still didn't find her. But he saw Aisha, standing near the doorway of the kitchen.   
  
"Aisha," he said as he walked toward her.   
  
She looked up and smiled. "Oh, you're that guy that Melfina's been telling me about. You're name's Gene, right?"   
  
He nodded. "Do you know where Melfina is?"   
  
"Well, actually I do," she replied.   
  
"Well? Where is she?" he asked impatiently.   
  
She looked at him and then at the long line of customers in the lobby. "I have to get back to work."   
  
As soon as she stated to walk away, Gene grabbed her arm. She turned to him and gave him an annoyed look.   
  
"What is it?" she asked.   
  
"Tell me where she is," he demanded.   
  
She sighed. "She's in the bathroom. I guess Harry came in earlier and made her upset."   
  
"Where is it?" he asked.   
  
She pointed to the wooden door with white screens. "There," she replied, and took her arm out of Gene's grasp. "Now I have to get back to work or else I'll get fired."   
  
"Thank you, Aisha," he said, and ran towards the bathroom door.   
  
He stood in front of it. He knocked, but there was no answer. He put his ear against the screen and tried to hear her. He heard soft sobs and whimpering. He quickly opened the door and stood stiff. There she was, curled up in a little ball in the corner. He ran over to her and knelt beside her.   
  
"Melfina," he said softly. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"   
  
She didn't answer. She kept her face in her hands and cried.   
  
Gene didn't know what to do. He never had to worry about Hilda, since she pretty much took care of herself. And she hardly ever cried, so this was all so new to him. It wasn't as if he was a complete idiot when it came to taking care of someone and comforting them, it's just that he wasn't the sappy kind of guy to be open with his emotions.   
  
"Melfina, tell me what's wrong," he said. "You could tell me."   
  
She looked up at him. Tears trailed down her cheek and splashed onto the marble floor. He wiped away her tears with his fingers and smiled at her.   
  
"Gene," she whispered as tears continued to fall. "Why did you come here?"   
  
"To look for you," he replied.   
  
"Why?" she asked. "Why would you want to look for me?"   
  
"I told your sister that I would protect you," he said, and wiped more of her tears away. "And so I came."   
  
She smiled. "I'm glad, Gene," she said. "But I don't see why I need protection. I mean, it's not like I'm totally helpless."   
  
He raised his eyebrows and said, "I can see that. But I don't see why you're crying in the corner of the bathroom."   
  
She looked away and stared at the floor. He wondered what was wrong. Then he remembered what Aisha said about Harry coming there earlier.   
  
"Did Harry hurt you?" he asked. "Because if he did, I won't let him do it ever again. I promise."   
  
She looked at him. Her eyes were cold and her body was trembling in fear. Gene wished he could read her mind to see what was wrong with her. Then she surprised him by wrapping her arms tightly around him. He was stunned at first and just sat there. But he eventually put his arms around her and held her close to him.   
  
"What did he do to you, Melfina?" he asked. "Tell me."   
  
"He threatened … t-to kill me if I didn't m-marry him," she replied in broken words.   
  
"I won't let him, Melfina."   
  
"Gene, please don't let go," she pleaded. "Don't let me go so he could hurt me again. Please don't."   
  
"I won't Melfina," he said, and rubbed her back. "I promise."   
  
He helped her onto her feet and led her to the sink. He ran the cold water and splashed it onto her face.   
  
She looked up into the mirror and watched as he wiped her face with a paper towel. She never thought anyone would care for her like this. No one ever touched her the way he does and she never felt this way about any one. Her stomach was in a giant knot and her heart was pounding wildly. "Can he feel my heart?" she asked herself as she watched him. She wished she could save this reflection in the mirror, but she knew she couldn't. Reflections can't last forever.   
  
"Melfina?" he said, waving his hand in font of her face. "Earth to Melfina."   
  
She snapped out of her daze. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just daydreaming."   
  
"I can see that," he replied. "How about I take you home?"   
  
She nodded and they walked out of the bathroom.   
  
"Melfina, wait!" Aisha shouted, and ran toward her. "Your sister left this for you."   
  
Melfina took the letter from her hand. "Thanks, Aisha."   
  
Aisha grinned, as she looked them over. "Have fun guys."   
  
Melfina rolled her eyes and they continued to walk out of the restaurant. They walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand.   
  
Something weird was happening to Gene. His stomach felt as if it was doing somersaults and his heart was beating faster than usual. "What is this?" he asked himself. It was a feeling that was so foreign and so unusual. "It's been so long since I've felt this way."   
  
They got to her apartment building and he walked her to the door of her apartment.   
  
"So, Melfina said.   
  
"So…"   
  
"Do you want to come in?" she asked.   
  
It was tempting, but he couldn't say yes. It just wouldn't be right.   
  
"I don't think it would be the best thing right now," he replied.   
  
"Oh, all right." He could sense her disappointment in her voice. "Well goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight, Melfina," he said.   
  
She smiled and closed the door.   
  
Gene stood by her door for a couple seconds and then started to walk down the hallway. But he stopped when he noticed a dark figure standing in the dark shadows of the hall.   
  
"Gene Starwind," the figure said, and moved out from the darkness.   
  
-----------------   
To Be Continued...   
  
Please Review!


	6. Crimson Tears

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters ... For the first time I have nothing to say ... Very surprising ... Well I hope you like this chapter and the story so far! Please Review!   
  
  
Chapter Six   
  
Gene stared at the figure.   
  
"Don't gawk at me, Gene," the figure said. Once he stepped out of the darkness, Gene noticed the black cloak that covered his whole body and that the boots he wore were big and clunky. "It's not very polite to stare."   
  
"Show yourself," Gene demanded, and backed up against Melfina's door, as if he was trying to protect her. "Show yourself, coward!"   
  
"I'm not the coward, Gene," he said, and took off his hood, revealing his face. "You are."   
  
Gene's eyes went wide in shock. It was Harry. He should've known it was him by the way his voice was filled with evil and the way he cackled wickedly.   
  
"It's you." Gene's voice was filled with anger and irritation. "Why are you here? I hope not to see Melfina. She doesn't love you anymore."   
  
"Melfina's confused, Gene, she doesn't know what she wants anymore," Harry said. "She loves me, and I love her. That's the way it will always be. It will never change."   
  
"What would you know about love, Harry? You don't love, you obsess," Gene replied. "You don't love Melfina, you love the idea of her."   
  
"Well, well, look who's telling me about love, the one who lost his only true love. What exactly happened to Hilda, Gene?" Harry asked. "Tell me the whole story, and not just the part when I shot that missile at her ship."   
  
Gene's hands curled into fists, as his veins bulged through his skin. "Don't test me, Harry."   
  
"Oh, yeah, didn't you know?" Harry said. "I was part of the Key Line pirates. But I left when I met Melfina. She changed my life"   
  
"You're lying." Gene clenched his fists.   
  
Harry walked closer to him and eyed him. "Am I?"   
  
Gene got ready to punch him, when Harry slashed him in the stomach with a knife that he concealed in his hand. He fell to the ground, watching as blood gushed from his stomach.   
  
"Bastard!" Gene shouted as he tried to apply pressure to the cut. "You're a damned bastard!"   
  
Harry grinned and leaned over Gene. "Oh, and Gene, stay away from Melfina or else I will have to hurt the both of you. I always get what I want, just remember that."   
  
He through the knife to the ground and walked away, fading into the darkness of the long hallway.   
  
Gene looked down at his stomach. He uncovered the cut and stared.   
  
Blood. Crimson.   
  
"Is every part of me red?" he asked himself. "Impossible." He laughed to himself and tilted his head to the ceiling. Red was the color of passion-he thought he didn't have it-it was also the color of love-he definitely thought he didn't have any. So, how could he bleed the color of passion and love? If anything, he should bleed black, the color of emptiness and darkness.   
  
Every part of his body grew numb and blood still rushed from his stomach. His body felt weightless and empty. "What a way to die," he thought. "Dying alone, by the person I have truly come to hate. By the man that killed my only true love." He closed his eyes and lost unconsciousness.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
His eyes fluttered open.   
  
He stared at a black ceiling with little white stars pasted to it. He looked down at his stomach and noticed that his shirt was off and a white bandage stretched around his stomach, covering his wound. It barely hurt anymore. It was as if it didn't really happen.   
  
He sat up and stared at his bloodstained palms. "Am I alive? Am I really alive?" he asked himself. "Did I really survive?"   
  
He looked around the room and realized it was totally barren, except for the bed and the card table. "Where the hell am I? Is this heaven? Is this hell?"   
  
He walked toward the metal door and opened it. He was met with a large room filled with guns and ammo. "Maybe it is heaven," he said. "Heaven for an outlaw." He slowly sauntered to the middle of the large room and stared at the ceiling. It was mystifying. The ceiling was like giant swirls and the chandelier was in the center of the largest swirl. It reminded him of the top of a tornado.   
  
  
"I see you're finally awake."   
  
Gene stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He came face to face with a tall man with a sly smile across his face. "Who are you?" he asked.   
  
"I'm Fred Lou," he replied, and wiggled his ear with his fingers. "I found you laying, unconsciousness in the hallway, so I though I should help you. I wasn't going to let you die there."   
  
Gene was glad that someone had saved him, but for some reason, he wasn't happy about being saved by him. He didn't know why, but he felt some weird vibe coming off of him.   
  
"I'm Gene. Gene Starwind," he replied, and casually stepped away from him. "Thank you for saving me, but I have to go."   
  
"I'm sorry to hear that you can't stay," he said. "But if you ever need anything, please stop by."   
  
"Yeah, all right," he said, and walked to the door and opened it.   
  
He walked down the hallway and outside of the building.   
  
His shirt was still off and white bandages, stained with blood, still covered his wounds. "Where am I going?" he asked himself. "What am I doing? I have to help her." He sighed and trudged back up the stairs. He stopped at her door and knocked on it. "Why do I even do this?"   
  
The door opened and Melfina stood in the doorway, wearing a robe and her hair twisted up in a towel. Her eyes widened as she stared at him. He got her glancing at him and she quickly turned he head. She looked back, but only this time she noticed the bandage over his stomach.   
  
"Gene, what happened?" she asked in a worried voice. "Did somebody hurt you?"   
  
What could he say? He couldn't very well tell her that Harry did it, because that would frighten her.   
  
"Uh … when I was leaving, I-I fell," he replied, stuttering. "Yeah, I fell down the stairs."   
  
Melfina put her hands on her hips and nodded in disbelief. "Oh really? Then why is your shirt off and where did you get the bandages?"   
  
"Um," he said, trying to remember the guy's name that saved him. "Fred. Fred Lou."   
  
A sly grin grew across her face. "Fred. You got your bandages from Fred Lou?" she asked.   
  
He nodded. "Why is that so funny?"   
  
She shook her head and moved away from the door for him to come inside. "No reason, it was just very, very nice of him." She giggled a little, and then calmed down. "Why don't you come in?"   
  
He narrowed his eyes at her and then walked in.   
  
Her apartment was surprising barren. There was only a couch, a TV in the corner, chairs surrounding a wooden table, and ordinary kitchen appliances on the counters. There were only a few picture frames hanging on the wall and two red wooden doors in the back of the room. He wondered why she hardly had anything in there.   
  
"I'm sorry about the mess," she said, and picked up clothes off the floor. "I never get to clean anymore."   
  
He smirked and shrugged. "It's not as bad as my place."   
  
She smiled. "Well, I guess you're right."   
  
An Hour Later…   
  
"Gene! You can't do that! That's cheating!" Melfina exclaimed, trying to take the cards off of him. "You're only supposed to trade when it's your turn!"   
  
Gene grinned and kept the playing cards away from her. "No, Melfina, it's not cheating. Its called taking advantages."   
  
She rolled her eyes. "I don't want to play if you're taking so-called 'advantages,'" she said, setting her cards down. "I have to remind myself to never play Go Fish with you ever again."   
  
"Oh come on, Melfina," he said. "I won't cheat anymore."   
  
She smiled and turned her back to him. "You lost your chance."   
  
He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Melfina…" He couldn't speak. He just started into her eyes. They were like an endless void of emotions and memories that were too painful to show. Her eyes reminded him of Hilda's. Mysterious, secretive, intoxicating, beautiful.   
  
She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but he backed away, as if something was pushing him away.   
  
"What's wrong, Gene?" she asked. "Don't you want to kiss me?"   
  
Gene looked away. He wanted to kiss her, he really did. It's just that he kept thinking about Hilda. He couldn't tell her why he couldn't. It would hurt him too much.   
  
"Is it Hilda?" she asked. "Is Hilda the one you love?"   
  
He immediately looked at her. "Hilda?" he said. Her name was so foreign to his lips that he almost forgot what it felt like to say her name. "How do you know about Hilda?"   
  
To Be Continued...   
  
Please Review! 


	7. Her Past

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the chahracters ... Konnichiwa minna-san! I hope you guys like the story so far! Please review!  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"How do you know about her?" he asked with fury illuminating in his voice. "Who told you?"  
  
Melfina never saw so much anger and fury in him before. He was like a whole other person when he was mad. She wondered why he was so angry. It only took her to say the name Hilda to make him go berserk.  
  
"Tell me, Melfina," he said, and grabbed her shoulders. "Please. I really need to know."  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw a coldness that she never saw before. "Gene, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? You're acting like a lunatic"  
  
He let her go and put his face into his hands. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. "You're acting like a total fool, Gene." But could he help it? Could he really help that he was still in love with Hilda after all this time? Could he really help that he couldn't move on?  
  
"Gene," she said, and placed her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it away. "Please tell me. I want to help you."  
  
"I can't," he said, and lifted his head. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked. "Why don't you think I would understand, Gene? It's not like I don't know what pain and having a broken heart feels like. Because I do."  
  
He looked at her and stared in her eyes. "Imagine having a broken heart for every single day of your life. Imagine what it's like to have never laughed and to have never felt happiness. If that's not heartbreak and pain, than I don't know what is it. So tell me what your pain is, Melfina, because I'm dying to hear it."  
  
A look of sadness trailed across her face. "Gene, I'm so-"  
  
"I don't need your pity, Melfina," he said. "I already have enough."  
  
"I just wanted to be nice and say that I was sorry," she said. "I don't pity you, Gene. I never once pitied you."   
  
She bit her bottom lip and sighed. She wanted to help him, but he wouldn't open up to her. "Open up to me," she said, but he still stared at the floor. "Please."  
  
"I can't, Melfina."  
  
"When I was little, my parents died in a drive-by shooting and Suzuka had to raise me when she was just a child like me, but only a couple years older. There were times when we had to steal clothes and food just to live, and sometimes she would even have to stand on the corners waiting for someone to pick her up, just so she could get money to feed me. We never got to play video games and watch TV like normal kids. We never had fun; it was always work, work, work. We never got to live normal lives.  
  
"And when I was in high school, I was treated more like an object that everybody wanted, instead of like a regular person. All the guys wanted me and all the girls wanted to beat me up. I wasn't a person; I was more like an object that everyone wanted a piece of. They treated me like a machine…  
  
"Then as I grew older, I slowly felt better about myself and made friends. That was when I met Harry. He was like the answer to my prayers about finding my one and only true love. Well, at least that's what I thought. In the beginning he was very sweet and caring, but as I slowly drifted away, he grew very jealous and rage was the only feeling in his heart. He started to yell and became abusive, mentally and physically. So, my sister started to live with me a while until he stopped coming to my house and calling every single day. He eventually stopped calling and coming to see me at the restaurant, and so she stopped staying with me. And even after she left, he began to bother me again. It kept getting worse and worse with every day. I didn't know what to do and how to stop it. So, I lived in hiding and hardly ever left my house.   
  
"But, then, when you came into my life, I forgot all about my past and about Harry, and I started to look forward to the future. And when I saw the future, I used to see you and me living together forever. But now, I'm not so sure. How can I compete with someone who's already dead? One-sided loves don't work."   
  
Gene looked up and stared in a daze. He was shocked. He never knew how much she like him and about her past. If only he could tell her his, but he couldn't.  
  
"Gene, I understand if you don't want to tell me," she said, and stood up. "I know it hurts you a lot, so don't worry about it. I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the couch if you want. "  
  
She left the room and went into her bedroom. She closed the door. That was the last he saw of her.  
  
Gene sighed and sat down on the couch. "What did I do now?" he asked himself, and tilted his head toward the ceiling. He wanted to apologize to her, but he couldn't. He couldn't lift himself up and walk to her door. It was only a few feet away, but to him, it seemed like a mile.   
  
--  
  
Melfina sat at her vanity, staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were blank and had dark circles underneath them. Her skin was pale like a ghost. She couldn't recognize herself.  
  
"Melfina," she said, staring at her reflection. "Why are you the way you are?"  
  
No answer. Her reflection just stared back at her.  
  
"Quiet one today, huh?" she asked. "I understand. There are days-most of them-where I don't want to get out of bed because I don't want to face the world. All I want to do is curl up in my bed and cry myself to sleep. Sometimes I don't want to talk to anyone and I want the world to leave me alone. But it the end, it doesn't solve anything. All it does is make me even more sad and depressed."  
  
She sighed and wiped away her tears. "Why can't I just be happy?" She put her head down and cried. "Why can't he love me?" Her tears fell, making trails on her cheeks.   
  
She lifted her head and wiped away her newly fallen tears. She took one last look in the mirror and slid into her bed. She turned off her small lamp on the nightstand next to her bed and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Gene," she whispered and fell asleep.   
  
--  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please review! 


	8. Just Kiss Me Already

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters...  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san! Here's the chapter that everyone has been waiting for! Finally some romance! I hope you like it and please review, so I know to write more!  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
It was morning and the warm sun crept across Gene's face as he slept. His eyes started to flutter open. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and his head pounded. He hardly got any sleep last night. He was too worried about Melfina to sleep. He felt so bad about the way he had acted and the way treated her. He treated her like the way people in her school had.   
  
He stood up and stretched his arms high to the ceiling as if he were reaching for a lucky star. He walked over to the window and stared at the street below. His shirt was still off and bandages stained with blood wrapped around his stomach. The hot sun embraced him with warmth and soothed his wounds.  
  
He took one last look at the busy streets below and walked over to Melfina's door. He sighed and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still, there was no answer. All he heard was the faint sound of a fan blowing air.  
  
"Melfina?" he called out. "Are you awake?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Melfina!" he shouted, knocking loudly.  
  
Something was wrong, and he knew that. He quickly reached for the knob and turned it. He heard a clicking noise and opened the door. He stepped inside the room and found an empty bed blankets that had already been slept in. That was when he noticed something frightening.   
  
Her yellow curtains blew gently in the breeze, out the open window. He slowly and cautiously walked over to the sill. He peered out the window, but saw nothing. "Could someone have taken her during the night?" he asked himself. "What if Harry came during the night and kidnapped her?" He quickly ran out of the room and searched the house for her. "Melfina? Are you here?" he asked, stumbling around the apartment. "Melfina? Please, answer me." She was nowhere in sight.  
  
He slumped up against the wall in the kitchen and pounded his fist into the wall. "How could I have let someone take her?" he asked himself. He knew she didn't have work today and it was very cold last night so she wouldn't have had her window open. "Where is she?"  
  
Suddenly, he heard a door open. He stiffened and wondered if it was the guy who took Melfina. He then heard footsteps coming down the hallway, and then they stopped. Gene reached for his gun and waited for the person to come close enough to him.   
  
The footsteps came closer, causing Gene to get ready to attack. He saw a shadow on the hallway wall. He jumped out-ready to shoot-but he quickly drew back. The person was Melfina. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel and she had a towel wrapped around her body.  
  
"Gene!" she gasped. "You scared me!"  
  
He put his gun in his holster and quickly hugged her. "Melfina! I thought someone took you. I couldn't find you."  
  
His tight arms around her made her feel as if her lungs would collapse, but she liked how she felt so right in his arms. It was like she was made just for him. "Gene, I'm all right," she assured. "I only took a shower."  
  
Gene let go of her, but when he did, her towel came loose and started to fall. She quickly grabbed it before it fell completely off her and tied it tightly around her. Gene quickly turned, blushing.  
  
"I'm so s-sorry," he apologized, stuttering. "I didn't m-mean to."  
  
Her cheeks turned a dark color of red and her heart was beating rapidly. "It's all right, Gene. Really, it is," she assured. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around. "I never thought of you as being the shy type."  
  
His face was still burning red with fire. "I'm not shy, Melfina," he replied coolly. "I was just surprised, that's all."  
  
She grinned. "Sure you were," she said, and walked to her bedroom door to get changed.  
  
Gene fell against the wall and sighed. The thing is, he couldn't resist her. Seeing her like that made him want her even more. He couldn't ignore his feelings for her any longer. It was impossible. But something inside his heart made him hate himself for feeling this way. And hated him even more for letting his love for Hilda to fade away.   
  
Soon he heard Melfina's tiny footsteps coming down the hallway. He stood up and greeted her with a smile. She smiled wide and got a glass of water from the sink.  
  
Gene stared at her. He was mesmerized, as if she was a witch that put a spell on him. Her hair draped down, wet, with a soft texture. The sun's rays cast a glow onto her face that made her resemble an angel. Maybe she was really was his angel sent down from heaven to save him from his pain and suffering.  
  
"Gene," she said softly, smiling. "Why are you looking at me as if you never saw me before?"  
  
"I haven't see you, Melfina," he replied. "I've only seen you through blind eyes up until now. But now I see you the way everyone else does."  
  
"And how does everyone else see me, Gene?" she asked.  
  
He walked closer to her. With every step he took, he let his memories and feelings for Hilda slowly leave his heart. "I'm sorry, Hilda," he said to himself. He placed his hand on Melfina's soft cheek.  
  
"I see you as you are," he answered. "Perfect. Beautiful. Smart. Divine."  
  
"Oh, Gene," she whispered, taking in the warmth from his hand. "Do you really mean that? Do you really feel the way you do?"  
  
He gazed deep into her eyes. He saw himself reflecting in them. How could he say no to his angel? How could he say no to his feelings for her? He couldn't. He couldn't fight is feelings, nor could he fight the way he wanted her.  
  
He nodded. "Yes, Melfina," he said smoothly. "I do."  
  
She smiled. "Gene, just kiss me already."  
  
He was surprised to hear those words escaping her mouth. He hesitated at first, but then he leaned in and kissed her.   
  
A satisfying sensation rushed through his body. His heart was beating wildly and his stomach filled with a tingling feeling. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He could feel her body tremble as he held her close. He could even feel her heart beating on his chest. They were beating in unison, never skipping a single beat.  
  
They broke off. Melfina stared dreamily into his eyes. "Gene, will you stay here with me?" she asked.  
  
He lifted his hand to her face and moved away her hair from her eyes. "I will stay," he said, and smiled. "I will stay for as long as you wish."  
  
She took his hand and led him down the hallway to the door at the end of it. She opened the door and pulled him inside.  
  
"Are you sure, Melfina?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "Maybe I should be asking you that, Gene."  
  
He grinned and kissed her. Each kiss more passionate and stimulating than the first. He then laid her on the bed and kissed her even more.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile, Jim sat at his computer desk, looking for ways of seeking more money, when the telephone rang. He picked it up and answered, "You have reached Starwind and Hawking. We can fix everything from spaceships to relationships. This is Jim, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, this is Aisha Clan Clan," she replied. "I need to speak to Gene Starwind immediately."  
  
"Oh," he said, disappointed. "Well, he's not here right now. In fact, I have no idea where he is. But if I had to guess, I would say he is at Melfina's place."  
  
"Okay, thanks, kid," she said, and hung up.  
  
"I'm not a kid," he said, gritting his teeth, and hung up the phone. "Damn it, Gene. Where are you?"  
  
--  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review! 


	9. Secrets Are Never Secret

*** Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters...  
  
Hi everyone! I finally wrote the next chapter! It's almost over :( ... But I hope you guys like it so far and please remember to review! (I promise to put Suzuka in the next chapter)  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
It was late afternoon, and Gene still laid in bed with Melfina. He held her close, as if he was keeping her from slipping away. He never wanted to let her go. Because if he did, he would be back in the real world where he wasn't sure if he could protect her anymore.  
  
As he closed his eyes, he was greeted with an image in the back of his mind. The image was blurry, but it eventually cleared up and he could see it perfectly. He could see Melfina walking down the street in the dead night. But she wasn't alone, a guy stood beside her. It was him! He held her hand as they walked, ignoring everything else around them. Then suddenly loud gunshots fired. He quickly pulled her into a dark alley and whispered something to her. She nodded in response and kissed his cheek. He pulled out his gun and turned the corner, leaving her behind. He hid behind a white van and looked down the sidewalk. Two men in black trench coats stood at the end of it, fog circulating around them. He got ready to pull his trigger when he heard a scream.  
  
"Gene!" Melfina shrieked. "Help!" He heard her scream once more and then heard only the cold chill in the night.  
  
The image faded away and he was back in reality. Beads of sweat rested on his forehead and he was breathing heavily. "Was that real? It had to be, it seemed too real to be just a dream," he pondered.  
  
"Gene?" Melfina said, her voice muffled from his shirt. "Are you all right? You were whispering as you slept."  
  
His eyes went wide. "I-I'm fine," he lied.  
  
"You whispered, 'I love you. I won't let them hurt you. Stay still, don't make a sound,'" she said. "What does it mean, Gene?"  
  
He went silent and turned away from her. He couldn't tell her. He didn't want her to know about his premonitions. He didn't want to frighten her.  
  
"Gene, don't keep me out," she said, wrapping her arm around him. "Don't shut me out of your life all the time. I need you to tell me things, Gene. Can't you understand?"  
  
Gene rolled on his back and took her hand and rested it on his chest. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and pondered on whether or not to tell her.   
  
Before he could even answer, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Melfina said, getting out of bed, and then wrapped a white sheet around her. She walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Melfina!" Aisha shouted, but stopped herself from hugging her when she saw the sheet wrapped around her. She grinned and raised her eyebrows. "So, what have you been doing, Melfina?"  
  
She blushed. "Nothing," she answered. "Well at least nothing you need to know, anyway."  
  
"I'm so sure," Aisha said, and walked past Melfina. "Where's Gene? I need to talk to him."  
  
Melfina closed the door and walked over to her. "Oh, he's in the bedroom-No, I mean," she said, blushing even more, "he's…"  
  
"Don't be shy," Aisha said. "It's not like you guys were killing somebody. Jeez, Mel, sometimes I don't know about you."  
  
The bedroom door opened and Gene walked out in his pants. He finished putting his belt with his gun and ammo around his waist and then looked up. "What do you want, Aisha?"  
  
Aisha took his arm and started to pull him toward the kitchen. "We'll be right back, Melfina," she said, and continued to pull him into the kitchen.   
  
Gene turned to her. "Well? What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was walking down the street this morning, as usual, but something was wrong. But I didn't know what it was. I kept on walking until I got to a stop sign, when I felt something metal press against my back," she said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said, rolling his eyes. "Is there a point to this fictional story?"  
  
"Shut up, Gene," she said, and grabbed his shoulder, digging her nails into his skin. "If you don't listen, you and Melfina could be dead very soon."  
  
"Ouch!" Gene shouted, as she removed her hand. "Okay, okay, I'll listen."  
  
Aisha sighed and put her hands on her hips. "As I was saying, I felt a metal object on my back, so I turned around and saw two guys in trench coats pointing guns at me. I tried to run from them, but they threatened to shoot me if I did. They asked for you and Melfina, but I told them I didn't know where you were. So they me if I saw you I should tell you that you better watch your back, because they know that you know," she said. "And what I want to know is, what are they talking about?"  
  
Gene shook his head. "How should I know, Aisha? I'm not exactly a mind reader."  
  
"Well, obviously, you know something, or else they wouldn't have said that."  
  
Gene rolled his eye and shrugged his shoulders. How should he know anything? It's not like he planned this whole thing. And he never met anyone in black trench coats before … "Wait a minute," he said to himself. "My premonition … there was two guys in black trench coats in it. Could they be the same guys Aisha saw?"  
  
"Are you guys done in here?" Melfina asked, walking into the kitchen, fully clothed.  
  
Aisha turned to her and smiled. "Yes, we're done," she replied, and walked past Gene. She looked at him and whispered, "Don't speak a word of this to Melfina." He nodded and she walked toward her. "Well, I'm going to go. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Aisha," Melfina said, and waved as she left the apartment.  
  
Gene stood, his back facing Melfina, pondering what he should do. "Can the guys Aisha met up with and the guys in my premonition really be the same? If so, what do they want? And what do they think I know?"   
  
Melfina came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What did Aisha want?"  
  
He blinked blankly. "Uh, she wanted to know if I knew anyone who could fix her car," he lied. "I told her I could get Jim to fix it."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know she had a car," she said.   
  
He gaped and swallowed hard. "Oh, she does. It's just old," he answered, and turned around to face her. "Maybe I should go check up on Jim, I haven't been home in a couple days, and I will finally be able to change. I wouldn't be surprised if the building isn't still standing."  
  
"All right," she said. "Will you be coming back?"  
  
"Of course," he said, smiling. "Are you sure you're going to be all right all by yourself?"  
  
She nodded and looked at her watch. "Yeah, Suzuka's coming in an hour anyway. So I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay," he said, and kissed her forehead. He walked to the door, leaving her by herself.  
  
--  
  
Gene walked down the long sidewalk to his apartment. Once her got there, he walked up the concrete steps to the door and opened it. He was met with Jim, who looked really pissed off.  
  
"Hey, kid," Gene said, placing his hand on his head and messed up his hair. "What's wrong with you? You look like someone stole your computer."  
  
Jim pushed Gene's hand away and stepped back. "Where were you, Gene? And tell me the truth."   
  
"Who are you? My mother?" he asked, and walked past him. "Jeez, Jim, what did you have, a party?"  
  
There were clothes hanging off of lamps and metal banisters. Crushed up soda and beer cans were spread out all over the floor. And empty bags of chips were lying on the tables.  
  
"No, Gene," he replied. "This was how you left it."  
  
"Oh," Gene said with a laugh. "Well, I'll clean it up some other time."  
  
Jim rolled his eyes and sat down at his computer. "An Aisha Clan Clan called this morning, and you got this mailed to you," he said, handing him a white envelope.   
  
"I know, she talked to me at Melfina's place," he said, opening the envelope.   
  
Inside there was a small piece of yellow lined paper. It read:  
  
Dear Gene,  
I'm surprised you haven't tried to find me yet. I thought  
you would want to find me and kill me so I wouldn't hurt  
Melfina. But to get the point of this letter, I want you to  
know that I know about your premonitions. I know about them,  
Gene, are you surprised? I know that's the only reason you're   
with her… Maybe I should tell her that… The only way I won't tell  
her is if you meet me tomorrow at 5 o'clock in the afternoon, in the  
Shadow Graveyard. Be there, or Melfina will die.  
Yours truly, Harry  
  
The paper fell from Gene's hands. How could he know? Just how? "It's impossible," Gene said to himself.  
  
"Who's it from?" Jim asked.  
  
"No one," he said, and folded it up and slipped it into his pocket. "Just a bill, as usual."  
  
"Figures," Jim said with a sigh, and went back to his computer.  
  
Gene walked into his room and sat down on his bed. "Tomorrow… That's where I have to be." He fell onto his back and sighed deeply. "I just hope I have my outlaw skills and quickness still."  
  
He closed his eyes and waited for tomorrow to come. Even though it was only ten hours away, it seemed like forever.   
  
--  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review! 


	10. Packing Away

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters.  
  
I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! You see, I don't plan out a story before I type it, I just make it up as I go, so it takes me some time to get something perfect, even though it ends up being everything but perfect. Plus, my computer has been acting up, so I couldn't get to goon it. But I promise to have the next chapter up soon! Please review, and enjoy : )  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Without knowing, Gene slept the rest of that afternoon and into the late morning the next day. When he woke up, he instantly shot up out of bed like a torpedo from a cannon. He realized he never got to go check on Melfina. He even promised her that he would. He quickly put on his pants and a T-shirt. He stumbled through his room and into the kitchen, where Jim sat at the table, reading a book.  
  
"I'm surprised you finally woke up," Jim said, and glanced at his watch. "It's almost noon, Gene."  
  
"Jim," he said, and grabbed his belt with his gun and ammo off the counter. "I need you to do something for me, all right?"  
  
Jim rolled his eyes, turning the page in his book. "What is it this time, Gene?"  
  
Gene pulled out his spare gun from his belt and tossed it onto the table next to Jim. "I need you to meet me at the Shadow Graveyard at five. Bring extra ammunition and guns. Will you do that for me?"  
  
He looked at the gun and then at Gene. "What's going on? I thought you were done fighting?" He didn't want to hear the answer, because he knew it would be the one he didn't want to hear.  
  
"I'm not so sure if I'll ever stop, Jim," he said, and put bullets into his gun one by one. "And I'm not even sure if I can win this one. Will you help me?"  
  
"Just one thing first," he said. "Is this for the girl? Is it for Melfina?"  
  
Gene didn't look up, he just continued to load his gun as if Jim hadn't of said anything. Once he was finished, he placed it into his holster and looked up at Jim. "Will you be there, Jim?"  
  
Jim sighed and nodded. He knew he couldn't change his mind about leaving. "Sure, I will."   
  
"Thanks, kid," he said, and put his cloak over his shoulders. "I have to go, so I'll see you there."  
  
"Gene," he said, "be careful."  
  
He nodded and left. The truth is, he wasn't sure if he could be careful. He knew it wasn't going to be safe, no battle ever is. He only wanted to protect Melfina from the same fate Hilda had.   
  
Gene ran down the sidewalk, pushing through crowds of people and shopping vendors on the corners. He didn't care that people were shouting and cursing at him, he only thought of Melfina. She was the only reason he kept running strong. She was his reason to live.  
  
He finally reached her apartment building and ran up the several flights of stairs to her apartment. Once he got to her floor, he knocked on the door, but she didn't answer. He went to open the door, but he saw that the door was slightly opened. It was unusual, because Melfina would never keep her door open like that. Something was wrong. He pushed the door open and walked inside.   
  
He stood, stunned. The couches were slashed open with knives, letting the white stuffing to show through. The drawers to her China cabinet and drawers in the kitchen looked as if someone was ransacking through them to find something. "What were they looking for?" Gene asked himself as he walked across the living room floor, stepping on clothes and magazines as he walked.   
  
"Melfina?" he called out, no answer. "Melfina, are you here?"  
  
He walked down the long, dark hallway, but stopped when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom. He quickly pulled the gun from his holster and reached for the door. He checked it see if it was locked-it wasn't-and then kicked the door open.  
  
"Melfina, are you in here?" he asked, moving his gun back and forth. "Melfina?"  
  
He heard a muffled voice coming from the closet. He quickly ran over to it. He turned the knob and it opened, letting him see who was in the closet. It wasn't Melfina, nor was it Harry. It was, of all people, Suzuka. A purple bandana wrapped around her face, covering her eyes and mouth. Her legs were tied together, and her hands were tied behind her back.  
  
"Suzuka?" he said, astonished. "What…are…you…doing…here?" His words were broken, like his heart.   
  
Her head moved up like a dog sniffing something in the air. "Gene?" Her voice was muffled, but he could understand her. "Get me the hell out of here!"  
  
Only, she didn't say hell, if you get the drift. But anyway, understanding the situation, he quickly bent down to untie her hands and feet. "You know, Suzuka, I thought you were too tough to let someone do this to you," he remarked with a sly grin.  
  
She stood up and tore the bandana off her face. She narrowed her eyes at Gene, coldness illuminated in them. "Gene," she said, drawing out her sword, and pointed it to him. "I don't really need your mockery right now, all right? Melfina is gone, and it's all your fault."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gene asked with shock. "It's not like I handed her over to them on purpose."  
  
"Yeah, well," she said, "you screwed up Gene. Now we have to find out where they took her and rescue her."  
  
"Wait," he said, once she started to walk away. "I-I know where they are taking her."  
  
He did. He knew exactly where they took her. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did. It was like an impulse that ran though his veins.   
  
She stopped and turned to him. "You know where she is?" she asked, raising a brow. "Tell me, Gene."  
  
He sighed. "He has her locked up in the cathedral outside the Shadow Graveyard."  
  
"Where is he?" she asked.  
  
Gene turned. "Waiting for me," he replied, and walked to the front door. He heard her follow behind him. "He wants to fight me, and he just might win."  
  
Suzuka touched his shoulder. "Have faith, Gene. Only you can change your destiny."  
  
He didn't answer; he just kept walking until he was outside of the apartment building. He stood on the last step, staring at the clock on the bank across from him. It said: 4:30. It was time. He wasn't sure for exactly what, but he knew he had to leave.  
  
"Suzuka," he said, his back facing her. "Will you do something for me?"  
  
"It depends on what is it," she replied.  
  
"It's about Melfina," he said. "I want you to go to the cathedral and rescue her. Will you do that for me?"  
  
"What about you, Gene?" she asked, stepping next to him. "What are you going to do?"   
  
"I'm going to face my destiny," he answered. "If anything happens to me, I want you to protect her."  
  
"I will," she said. "But, Gene…"  
  
It was too late, he was already down the sidewalk before she could even finish. He walked without looking back. He didn't want to look back into the past anymore; he had to worry about the future. It was his only worry.  
  
  
--  
  
Jim packed weapons and ammo in a bookbag that he was going to take for Gene. He had mixed feelings about Gene going to fight Harry. He had faith in him, but when it came down to Melfina, he knew Gene wouldn't care about the risks of danger and defeat. Jim knew Gene could beat Harry, but he didn't know if he could beat his past.  
  
As he packed, there was a knock at the door. He sighed deeply and finished what he was packing, and walked to the door. He opened it, meeting face-to-face with Aisha.  
  
"I'm Aisha Clan Clan, you must be Jim," she said, and barged past him. "Is Gene here, kid?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and slammed the door. "I'm not a kid, all right?" he said, and turned to her. "And no, Gene is not here. He went somewhere, but I don't expect him to return anytime soon."   
  
Aisha shrugged and slouched down on the couch. "I'll wait until he come back," she said.  
  
"He might not come back, Aisha," he said, and walked back over to where he was packing. "He's going to fight someone at five, and I have to bring him guns and ammunition, so as you can see I'm pretty busy. So, I would really appreciate it if you leave."  
  
She quickly shot up from the couch and ran over to him. Her eyes were wide, radiating with astonishment. Her hungry fingers grabbed his shoulders and twisted him to face her. "What do you mean 'going to fight someone?' Was this person Harry by any chance?"  
  
He nodded. "I think so," he said, staring at her in confusion. "Can you please loosen your grip? Your nails are starting to pierce into my skin."  
  
"Yeah…sorry about that," she said, letting go of him. "Where is he fighting? I need to know so I could help him. "  
  
Jim laughed. "What can you possibly do that will help him?"  
  
Aisha put one hand on her hip and the other pointing a finger at Jim. "Don't laugh, boy. I'm a warrior of the Catarl Catarl, and by being that, I'm very powerful!"   
  
He cringed his nose. "Fine, you can come with me."  
  
"Thank you, Jim," she said.   
  
Jim nodded and looked at the clock. It read: 4:47. "Aisha, its time."  
  
She stood and they walked out the building, knowing that they might not see it again.   
  
--  
  
Please review so I know you guys still want to read my story! 


	11. Raining Graveyard

***Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters...  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm sorry for neglecting this fic, but I finally wrote this chapter, so that's good news! I hope you guys like it and please review!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
It was raining hard by the time Gene arrived at the graveyard. The ground was wet and slick, and he could smell the mist floating in the cold air. His hair and clothes were drenched as they clinged tightly to his body. He sat outside the iron gates of the graveyard, waiting for Jim to come.  
  
His heart was beating wildly, almost to the point of it bursting through his skin. Adrenaline was racing through his veins. He was ready. He wasn't sure what destiny had planned for him-though, he hardly cared-but he was sure that either way, Melfina would be and stay alive. He already lost someone he cared deeply for; he didn't want it to happen again.  
  
He could still remember the way he would do anything for Hilda to protect her, even risking his own life in the process. "You take life for granted, Gene," she would say as they sat in a dim tavern. "One of these days it will turn it's back on you and strike you with full force."   
  
"Life…" he whispered, staring at the dark gray sky. The sky looked like smoke rising from a magical genie's lamp, a lamp that he never got to wish on. "Life is short, too short."  
  
Suddenly he heard feet shuffle in the wet mud with their shoes. He looked up to see Jim standing with Aisha, staring at him with sadness reflecting in their eyes. "Gene…" Jim said quietly, lightly squeezing the leather handle of his back. "A-Are you all-"  
  
"I'm fine," Gene said defensively, removing the sorrow that once occupied his face. "I was just thinking about something, that's all."  
  
"Okay," Jim said, and exchanged looks with Aisha. "We brought the stuff you wanted."  
  
Gene took the bag from Jim's tiny hands and zipped it open to reveal guns and bullets. He brought out is gun from his holster to load it with bullets. He then took an extra gun from the bag and ammunition and put it on the other side of his holster. He exchanged looks with Jim as he clicked back his gun. He couldn't believe the look of anguish that was on Jim's small face. He wanted to smile to reassure him that everything was all right, but he couldn't. So, he nodded and walked past the iron gates, the gates to his destiny.  
  
Jim shook his head, muttering, "What a fool," under his sullen breath.  
  
Aisha placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about him, Jim, he knows what he's getting into and he knows he can get out of it, too. Just believe in him."  
  
"I wish I could," he replied, and watched as Gene walked into the tall, dark cathedral. "But now, we have to wait. I just wish I knew for what."  
  
"Jim, do you know why the Catarl Catarl can get through everything with victory?" she asked.  
  
Jim wringed out his drenched T-shirt and looked up at her. "Why is that?"   
  
"The Catarl Catarl stick together and we don't believe in defeat," she replied, and smiled. "And you shouldn't believe in it either. You should believe in triumph and in Gene."  
  
Jim sighed, as he watched his friend left everything behind, to look for something that he might not get to find, and Gene knew that. But Jim wanted to know why he went even though he knew he knew he might not find it? Then, a thought came to him. "Maybe Gene believed in himself and in everyone else, even me," he thought to himself. "And maybe I believe in him, too."  
  
"So, what do you say, Jim?" she asked. "Should we go in there and help him or stand out in this cold rain, getting drenched?"  
  
Jim shrugged away his doubts and looked up at her. "Let's go…we have to help Gene," he said, and smiled. "He can't do everything by himself."  
  
They then started to run toward the marble steps of the cathedral, when two guys in black trenchcoats stepped out in front of them. They lifted up guns to their heads, grinning wickedly.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" one of the guys asked, clicking back the gun.   
  
Jim and Aisha started to back away, but stopped when they heard a gunshot go off. They turned around to see one of the guys with his gun in the air, as smoke rose from it.  
  
"Don't move," the guy said. "I won't purposely miss you the next time."   
  
Jim swallowed hard as he traded looks with Aisha. "Aisha, I don't think Gene's the only one who needs help."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that, Jim," she said, and looked the guys over.  
  
"Stop chatting and start walking," the other said, motioning his gun to the side. "Now!"  
  
Jim and Aisha started to walk down a long cobblestone path that led to a stone building. They finally reached it and the guys opened the door that opened to a dusty, abandoned tomb. Cobwebs strung from corner to corner and water ran down the stone walls like a waterfall.  
  
"Get in there," the guy said, pushing them in. They fell to the floor, getting them dirty with ash and soot.   
  
"Asshole," Aisha murmured, wiping off her face.   
  
"Such nasty words from a pretty girl," one of the guys said, shaking his head. "It's just too bad that you're going to die soon."  
  
"It's just too bad that when I get out of here I'm going to rip your revolting face off with my claws!" she shouted back.  
  
They laughed and got ready to shut the door. "Don't count on it," he said, and closed the door. They locked it and walked away, leaving them to die.  
  
Aisha shot up and ran over to the door, clawing at it. "Open the damn door! Open it now!" she shouted. "Damn cowards!"  
  
"Aisha," Jim said, pulling his knees to his chest. "It's no use. They won't let us out."  
  
"Jim, I can't be locked up in this cell!" she shouted. "I need to get out of this place!"  
  
"Don't you have special Catarl Catarl powers that can get us out of here or something?" Jim asked.  
  
Aisha leaned against the door and growled in anger. "Yeah, but I sort of…well, been suspended to use them," she said, fidgeting with her fingers.   
  
"What?" Jim asked, his arms falling to his sides. "How could they take away your powers?"  
  
"Well, I sort of displeased the Catarl Catarl empire," she explained, "and so, they took away my powers temporarily."   
  
"Perfect, just perfect," Jim complained, and leaned against the cold wall. "I guess we just have to wait until someone finds us."  
  
Aisha walked over to him and pulled him up by his shirt. "Are you just going to give up so easily?" she asked, her face close to his. "Are you going to let them win and get what they want?"  
  
Jim stared at her with shock in his eyes. Her fortitude and determination surprised him. "I-I guess not," he replied.   
  
"You guess?" she repeated. "It's not a hard question."  
  
"No, I don't want to give up and let them win," he said.  
  
"Good," she said, putting him back down on the floor. "Now, let's find a way out of this place."  
  
"All right," he agreed, and began to search for an exit.  
  
--  
  
Gene wandered around the cathedral, searching for Harry. He walked down a long, dark hallway that was tainted by the stained glass windows on the wall. His soggy boots made obscene noises as he walked and his hair trickled water down his face. He was drenched from head to foot.  
  
His pace quickened once he saw light at the end of the hallway. Once he reached the end, he pulled his gun out of the holster and looked into the room. It was empty, with not a single person in sight.  
  
He walked in and looked the room over. "Where are you, Harry? Where are you hiding?" he asked, but no answer.  
  
Then, suddenly a loose board started to creak. He quickly turned and saw Harry, grinning viciously. "I'm right here, Gene," he said. "I see you finally came to defeat me. Well, I don't want to burst your bubble, but you're not going to succeed at what you've come here to do."  
  
Gene smiled and aimed his gun at Harry. "Harry, you just don't get it, do you?" he asked. "In life, not everything comes as easy as you might want it to, especially when it comes to fighting me."  
  
"Well, I guess we have to see about that, Gene," he said, and pulled out a gun from his pocket.   
  
"Guess so," Gene said, tightly gripping his gun. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm always ready," Harry replied, and clicked the hammer back on his gun. "It's time to die, Gene Starwind."  
  
--  
  
To Be Continued... (only one more chapter to go!)  
  
Please review! 


	12. New Begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or the characters... Konnichiwa minna-san! I finally wrote this chapter! It's the last one :( ....Maybe I'll write a sequel if you guys like it so much... Well, I hope you like this and keep reading my stories! Oh yeah, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Gene grinned and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out of the barrel and headed toward Harry, spinning with violent force. But once Harry heard the loud BANG, he instantly moved to the side. The bullet ended up only grazing his cheek, causing blood to trickle down his face.  
  
"Lucky shot, Gene," Harry said, covering his cheek with his hand. "Don't celebrate yet, this fight is just getting started."  
  
Gene clicked back the hammer on his gun. "Well, you could at least make it challenging for me," he said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll give you a challenge," Harry replied, and pointed his gun back at Gene. "Get ready to run."   
  
Harry pulled the trigger. Gene tried to dodge the bullet, but it hit his arm, causing him to crouch over and his arm to go limp at his side. "It must have hit an artery," he said to himself, trying to get use of his arm, but it wouldn't move, it just hanged at his side like it was dead.   
  
"Did I hurt you, Gene?" Harry asked, grinning wickedly.   
  
Gene straightened, as pain flooded his body. "No, I'm fine," he replied, trying not to show his pain. "Just peachy, thanks."  
  
"Well, I guess you wouldn't mind a bullet in your other arm," he said, and aimed his gun at Gene's other arm. But when he pulled the trigger, nothing came out. The barrel of the gun just rolled; it was empty. "Damn it!"  
  
Gene grinned. "Looks like you're out of luck, Harry," he said, unsteadily holding the gun in his hand. He tried to focus his sight on him, but his vision was getting fuzzier by the minute. The pain was too much for him to keep his mind straight.   
  
"What's the matter, Gene? Can't shoot me?" Harry asked. "Or are you about to pass out from pain?"  
  
Gene shot a couple bullets, hoping that one of them would hit him, but none of them did. He dropped the gun, since it was empty, and ran out of the room and down the long hallway. He couldn't let himself pass out there, anywhere but there. He ran up a winding stairwell that was lighted by torches with burning flames. The stairwell ended, leaving him in a circular tower with wooden doors on the walls. He opened one of the doors and walked inside. It was small like a closet, but large enough for him to lay down in. He locked the door and fell down to the ground, letting himself slip away into a dark sleep.  
  
--  
  
"What are we going to do?" Jim asked, kicking rocks with his feet.  
  
Jim and Aisha were still locked in the concrete tomb, looking for a way out. They tried everything from clawing the door apart to digging the concrete floor. Nothing seemed to work for them. Nothing at all.  
  
"Jim, I think we should take your advice and just give up," Aisha admitted, leaning against the wall. "It's no use. Nothing is working."  
  
"I suppose you're right," he said, and walked toward her. "Maybe it was supposed to be like this. But I still can't believe-of all the people in the galaxy-I'm stuck in here with you."  
  
"Is it such a bad thing?" she growled.  
  
Jim swallowed hard, shaking his head vigorously. "No, not bad at all."   
  
"Good," she said, and nudged his arm. "It's not so bad being in here with you either. You're all right for a ki-young person."  
  
"Thanks," he said, blushing. "You're all right for a cat girl with claws."   
  
"I know," she said, smiling.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud noise outside the door. They exchanged frightened looks and jumped to their feet. "Who's there?" Jim called out, as they moved closer to the door. The noise grew louder and louder; it sounded like someone was trying to break down the door. "Who's out there?"  
  
"Answer," Aisha growled, projecting out her claws. "I command you to answer us, or I will be forced to rip you to shreds."  
  
The noise stopped as quickly as it started. "Stand behind me, Jim," Aisha said, pushing him a side. He moved behind her, staring at the door with curiosity.   
  
Suddenly, it opened, bringing in rain and a cold chill. The wind blew dust and leaves around them, as they tried to get a good look at the two figures standing in the doorway.  
  
"Who are you?" Jim asked.  
  
The two figures stepped out of the rain and inside the tomb. "Jim and Aisha, it's me," said one of the figures, taking off their blue hood, "Melfina."  
  
"Melfina!" Aisha shouted, and ran toward her. "I'm so glad it's you! But who is that?"  
  
The other figure took off their hood and smiled. "Suzuka," she said.  
  
Jim lifted his mouth off the floor and quickly ran to the door, but stopped when Aisha called out to him. "What?" he asked, turning to them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Gene," he said, "he needs help."  
  
"Gene? Where is he?" Melfina asked, worried. She looked at Jim, who stood in the doorway, getting wet. "Where is he, Jim? Is he in danger?"  
  
Jim nodded, shuffling his feet on the wet soil. "I mean, you know him, he's a risk taker, very impulsive," he said. "He needs someone there to watch his back. You know, like a sidekick."  
  
Melfina walked toward him and took his hand. "Let's go," she said. He nodded and they walked out of the door, leaving Aisha and Suzuka alone in shock.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile…   
  
Gene's eyes fluttered open. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He still felt pain all through his body, but it wasn't as bad as it was before he lost consciousness. Blood stained his arm and shirt. He slowly stood up and opened the door. Surprisingly, the room was empty, without a soul in sight.  
  
He pulled out the spare gun from his holster and loaded it with bullets. Once he was finished, he pulled back the hammer and made his way down the stairwell. With every step, he felt his heart beat harder against his skin. He could feel his adrenaline pumping beneath his veins. He loved that feeling.  
  
He got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped when he saw Harry, leaning against the wall, polishing his gun.  
  
"I see you finally came to face me," Harry said, grinning. "And it looks like you've lost use of your left arm as well. Can you make it any easier for me, Gene?"  
  
Gene hid his gun under his shirt. "Actually I can," he replied, and curled his hands into fists. "How about we fight one on one, without guns? That is if you're man enough."  
  
Harry put the gun to his side and placed it on the small table that was next to him. "I'm man enough, Gene" he said. "More of a man than you'll ever be."  
  
"Maybe you're right, Harry," he said, moving closer to him. "But then, who am I to judge?"   
  
They walked toward each other as if they were cowboys in the Wild West. Their hands were curled into fists, tightly squeezing all their muscles in their arms. Their steady stare was piercing like daggers, they didn't look away once.  
  
Harry threw a punch at Gene, but he blocked it, while he shot an inverted punch toward his stomach. Harry slightly bent over as the pain rushed through his body.  
  
"That was for Melfina," Gene said, pulling out the gun that was hidden under his shirt. He aimed it toward Harry, who was still crouched over, trying to catch his breath. "And this, is for Hilda."  
  
Gene clicked back the hammer and went to pull the trigger, when he heard someone walking behind him. He quickly turned, but saw nothing.   
  
Suddenly-without warning-Harry lunged out on top of Gene. They fell to the floor, hard. Harry then pulled out a knife that was hidden in his pocket. He put it to his throat, grinning.  
  
Gene was tempted to push Harry off of him, but he knew that he would slit his throat before he could even move one inch.   
  
"Looks like the hero is in an uncompromising position," Harry said. "I guess evil will always be greater than good."  
  
"Only in your own world," Gene said, his voice was hoarse. "You'll never be anything, Harry. You know why? You rely too much on weapons to do the dirty work for you and you keep pissing everybody off."  
  
Harry tightly gripped the handle of the knife. "If you say another word I swear I'll-"  
  
Then something happened. There was a loud gunshot and Harry collapsed on top of him. He quickly pushed him off of him and sat up. He looked up and saw Melfina holding up a gun with smoke rising from it and Jim standing at her side.  
  
"Gene," Melfina said, and throw the gun on the floor. She went to hug him when he groaned out in pain. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"  
  
He looked up at her. "You're all right," he said, smiling dazedly. "Did they hurt you?"  
  
"Stop worrying about me, Gene. I'm fine," she said. "I'm more worried about you."  
  
"It's only my arm," he said. "He shot me in my arm, that's all. It will be fine."  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Gene I know about the premonitions," she said. "They told me while I was locked up in that warehouse. Why didn't you tell me about them before?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you," he said. "That's why I wanted to protect you, so they wouldn't happen."  
  
"Is that the only reason why you're with me?" she asked.  
  
He grinned and they stood up. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. "For that, too," he said.   
  
"Get a room," Jim said, rolling his eyes.   
  
"You're too young to understand, Jim," Gene said. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"All right," Melfina said.  
  
They started to walk when they heard a faint moan. Gene turned to see Harry slowly lifting himself up. He quickly reached for the gun that was hidden under his shirt and pointed it toward him.   
  
"Harry, why won't you just die?" Gene asked.  
  
"Go to hell, Gene," he said in a faint voice.  
  
"You can save me a seat then," Gene said, and pulled the trigger.  
  
Harry fell to the ground, dead. It was finally over.  
  
"Come on, Gene," Jim said.  
  
Gene nodded and they walked out of the chapel, leaving everything behind. When they came outside, the rain still fell, but the sun's dull rays came through parts of the dark clouds. Suzuka and Aisha sat under a tree, waiting for them to return.  
  
"Aisha! Suzuka!" Melfina shouted.  
  
They both turned and ran toward them. "So you guys did make it out alive," Suzuka said, and then glanced at Aisha. "I think you owe me some money for our bet, Aisha."  
  
"What bet?" Aisha asked with her best I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about expression. "I don't remember any bet. I wouldn't bet on their lives, anyway."  
  
"Sure you wouldn't," Jim said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought you were on my side, Jim," Aisha said.  
  
"I'm on my own side, Aisha," he said, crossing his arms.  
  
Gene and Melfina laughed as they watched them argue. It was like everything was finally going back to normal, well at least as normal as is it can get.  
  
"Gene, I guess your adventure is over," Melfina said.  
  
He shook his head, looking up at the vast, blue sky above. "No, it's only the beginning."  
  
---  
  
The End  
  
Please Review! And tell me if you think I should write a sequel! 


End file.
